


Awkward Sibling Kisses

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Awkward Sibling Kisses

Dipper sat in a lush throne of pillows atop his bed, the monitor of his computer directly across from him on his desk. At his side were his wireless mouse and keyboard, ready for use as he settled in to watch whatever caught his fancy on the Internet this day. The distance did make the screen a bit smaller from his perspective, but he was willing to make the sacrifice in exchange for greater comfort than his desk chair could provide. Satisfied with his setup, he typed up a video and began his binge watching.

*dok* *dok* *dok*

About an hour later, he paused in the midst of typing in another video search at the sound of knocking at the door. “Come in,” he called.  
  
Mabel entered, adorned with a faded Love5ever t-shirt and self-made shooting star pajama pants that matched the pine tree set Dipper wore. There was no denying the quality of the clothes, but Dipper would’ve had them on regardless, the simple fact she had made them enough to do so.

“What’s up, Mabes?” he asked.

“Nothing really, just wanted to hang out wif ma bro-bro!” She adopted a cartoonishly coy pose to match her silly pronunciation, clasping her hands to the side and glancing faux-shyly up through her bangs.

“I dunno, this bed is pretty full with all these comfy pillows,” Dipper teased, looking around himself. “There might not be room for you.“

Mabel puffed her cheeks and set her hands on her hips. “Then make room! I wanna be on the bed too!”

Dipper cocked an eyebrow, then leaned over and whispered into a pillow. Mabel waited patiently as he then pressed his ear to it, nodding with an occasional “Uh huh” or “Right”.

“The pillows have declined to move,” he announced after some time.

“I demand an appeal!”

“This isn’t a criminal case, Mabel.”

“This is a kangaroo court!”

“I don’t think you’re using that phrase right.”

“Sure I am! You win by hopping, right!?”

Dipper didnt have a chance to answer as she leapt into his lap. He grunted in surprise and slight pain from the force. Fortunately, Mabel had angled herself such that her butt landed between his legs, missing his sensitive areas just barely as she sat sidelong in his lap.

Recovering, Dipper wrapped his arms around her waist, Mabel squeaking as he yanked her close. “You are guilty of Contempt of Court,” he said solemnly. “The sentence is one minute of tickling.”

“A-appeal?” Mabel said, holding her fists to her mouth in worry.

“Denied.”

Mabel shrieked in laughter as Dipper’s fingers wiggled along her sides. She didn’t resist her punishment, her only focus on trying not to flail too much under the assault. He couldn’t help but laugh with her, though his were more from the devious joy of what he was doing.

When it finally ended, she lay her head on his shoulder, panting from exertion. Dipper moved slightly to put something on the computer to serve as background noise, then wrapped his arms around Mabel, enjoying the feeling of her calming down against his chest.

Her breath finally slowing, Mabel hummed happily. “I like this,” she said.

Dipper squeezed her lightly. “I do too.”

Mabel pulled away a bit so they could look each other in the eye. They shared a smile, then Mabel pecked his lips. Dipper faintly registered that he should be surprised, but instead he pecked her back. Another moment passed, then they fell into each other.

The kiss was slow and methodical. An expression of deep, shared affection that both instinctively knew they would never find anywhere else. A time would eventually come where they found others to love and they would split ways on their own treks through life. While they would genuinely love their new partners, it would be a different kind of love. Not lesser or greater, just different.

When the split inevitably did come, they would leave behind any physical expressions of it, but that love would always remain. A connection that only they had and that would never die. They broke apart and smiled in mutual understanding of this fact.

“Awkward sibling kisses?” Mabel asked.

“Awkward sibling kisses,” Dipper answered.


End file.
